


The Right Choice

by burnedlilly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Burned Lilly, F/M, Lilly BBRae, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: After a fight, how to ease your mind? Raven kept asking to herself, but knew she wouldn't figure it out alone.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Right Choice

— May I... — Worried, maybe terrified, asks.  
— Whatever. Just come here already. — Lethargic, answers.  
— Rae, I didn't mean to hurt you — She interrupts him:  
— I know. Why would you? But I got hurt. Is there a way to fix it? — She's serious, and also worried, somehow.  
— I'm... trying to. — Being honest, after a nervous little smile, sighs.  
— Look. — She finally turns to him, so they can see each other. — I'm not easy-going. I might try as much as you do, but it's harder to me. Gar, you know I'm unable to forgive you this soon, what doesn't mean I hate you. Not being able to deal with my feelings doesn't make me don't care about yours.  
— Just to assure you, I know you love me and I know you care. As you know I also do. It's fine if it takes you a long time. I'll be by your side anyways. Is not about you forgiving me. Is about you getting better.  
— Thanks. Can we... just... sit together? — No answers but he turning to a kitten and sittting on her lap.   
This rainy day could feel awkward to both, after a bad fight. But it fels comfortable whatsoever. Because it's them... if it was about someone else, things wouldn't work out. There would be begging and, yet, no forgiveness.  
As for Gar and Rae, it's not easy. However, it's possible.  
— Gar.  
— Yes?  
Petting him, she says:  
— I guess it's fine if we accidentally hurt each other. We'll heal ourselves. And that's what remembers me I did the right choice. — He suddenly turns into his natural form again, funnily scaring her.  
— So we're good, Rae Rae?  
— Hmm... sure. — She answers, while leaning to a kiss. — Now get out. You're heavy.


End file.
